The Hearts of Wonderland
by Ethomara
Summary: What if Vivaldi and Alice hooked up? Well... only the Hearts of Wonderland can tell...


Alice stared over the edge of the hedge as she scanned the maze for her bunny stocker. Nothing moved Alice cringed waiting for the silence to be broken. Instead the only thing that responded was the breeze that shuffled the branches of the near by tree and the lush red rose bushes. Slowly she eased around the bush… to come face to face with Ace. She flinched back in surprise.

Ace reached for her, to steady Alice. "Alice? What are you doing here?" He smiled at her. Alice smiled back taking a step back to put some distance from her and him. She never had been completely comfortable with him after he had set his mind that he was going to kill her. Only to back out because if he did he wouldn't be able to hear her heart beat. The thought chilled her and she forced another smile.

"Sorry, Ace. I was just headed to the palace." She brushed back a strand of hair.

"Really? You looked like you were sneaking." Ace chuckled when Alice blushed.

"I was." She looked over her shoulder. "I was avoiding Pete-" The name was cut short as Peter launched over Ace in his bunny form and tackled Alice. With a yelp Alice caught Peter.

"Alice!" Peter snuggled into her arms. "Is missed you!" His gaze turned sharp as he glared at Ace who smiled at Peter. "What are you doing here?"

"I bumped into Alice in the garden and was about to escort her into the palace." He smirked at the rabbit.

"I bet Alice would rather have me escort her!" Peter spat at Ace.

"Well then," Ace turned his gaze to Alice who shrunk back. "who would you rather have as your escort?" He smiled.

"Uh… w-well… ummm…" Alice stuttered. Peter jumped from Alice's arms, changing his form. Hugging Alice he scowled at Ace. Alice struggled against Peter as she tried to break free… to no avail. With a huff she gave up… he would let go, eventually, she hoped.

"Come on Alice." Ace smiled and grabbed her hand, tugging her free of Peter's grasp. "Let's go."

Without warning Ace drew his weapon. A bullet bounced off it and found a bed in a rose bush. Ace smiled and Peter scowled, his face darkening with hate. Alice backed into the wall of leaves. Peter and Ace stood staring at each other, waiting for the first move to be made… only no one moved. Alice blinked and that is the time they both attacked. Peter fired two shots at Ace as he charged. She could hear the clang off one bullet as it struck Ace's sword.

They stood several feet apart, back to back. Blood seeped from Ace's left leg and he seemed too not notice. Peter swiped blood from a tear in his shoulder where blood dripped down his right arm. Alice gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"What are you two doing now?" Alice blinked up at the figure standing a few yards away in the opening of a rose covered passageway. Sighing in relieve Alice smiled at Vivaldi. "Both of you out of my maze before I decide to behead you both!"

"But Alice!" Peter whined. as he clung to Alice.

"Is coming with me." The Queens mouth lifted just the slightest to give him a challenging smile. With a scowled Peter sighed and Alice stepped out of his grasp. With a blinding ray of light Peter was suddenly a bunny.

"Please Alice." He gaze up at Alice with hope filled eyes.

"Uh…" Alice bit her lip determined to say no… only. "Y—"

"No!" The Queen glared at Peter. "Peter White you are to leave now!" Peter turned to scowl at the Queen before changing back and hopping away. He gaze glances over his shoulder at the three of them but didn't turn back. "You too." Vivaldi directed to Ace.

"Of course." He smiled at the two. "I'll head to help Julius." He turned towards the closest archway and headed out… only to turn the wrong way. Alice sighed, she felt bad for Ace. Always lost. With another sigh she shook her head and smiled at Vivaldi.

"Thank you." Alice smiled to her.

Vivaldi moved forward to take her hand. "My pleasure, it's not often I get to save you." She giggled, a childish sound that if anyone besides Alice heard they would think the Queen mad. Smiling at Alice Vivaldi started to lead her through the maze.

"So what did you need me for?" Alice asked as the older women led her to the exit of the maze and the castle towered over them. Pink and red heart covered the gigantic building and Alice couldn't help but feel in awe at the huge building.

Servants met them at the door and ushered them inside. With a wave of her hand Vivaldi sent them scattering. "Bring tea for us to my room." She called after them as she led the younger girl to her room.

The walls covered in stuffed animals never seemed to grow less amazing as time past. The Queen found herself a stuffed animal and hugged it to her chest as she guided Alice to the middle of the room where the window towered over all and held the perfect view of the garden and maze beyond. The lush bushes of the garden and the pastel colors of the flowers filled the whole scene from the window.

A table was set up in front of the window. A chair on either side. A crisp white table cloth hung over the edge and cup of pink and gold sat on china plates. Cherry blossoms danced along the side of the cups and across the plates.

Alice giggled as she picked up a dark blue teddy bear. "So you wanted me to have a tea party with you." Alice smiled at the older women who smiled back.

"I wanted to spend time with you. I barely ever do. Compared to the others I hardly see you." The Queen giggled lightly. "I'm a little jealous." A knock at the door made Vivaldi look away from Alice as she sat at the table. "Yes?"

"Tea." A soft voice said from the other side of the door.

"Ah yes." The Queen smiled at Alice who was smoothing a napkin in her lap. "Bring it in." She smiled as she lowered herself to the chair across for Alice. Blond hair bounced around Alice's shoulders as she watched the servant bring the tea into the room. In the light her hair sparkled a gold so brilliant all the other colors in the room seemed to be dimmed. With a sigh Vivaldi stared into her tea that had been set before her.

"Thank you for having me over." Alice said as she stirred her tea and lifted the cup to her mouth. Vivaldi stared at Alice for several minutes over the rim of her cup. The other girl smiled as she bit into a cupcake that had also been brought in by the servant.

"It's my pleasure." Vivaldi smiled and Alice blinked and blushed. What was she thinking?, Alice thought as she stared into the warm liquid in her hand. "Is something the matter? You look troubled." Vivaldi asked softly, concern warm in her voice. The warmth seemed to slip over Alice's skin, raising gooseflesh on her arms.

"Nothing." She spook quickly. "It's nothing." Alice smiled, her face darkening as the Queens expression softened.

"That's good. I wouldn't want Alice feeling down during a tea party that was meant to raise her spirits." Vivaldi smiled.

"F-feeling down?" Alice stuttered, the blush slowly leaving her face. "Why would that be?" She looked down at the teas cup in her hands and brought it to her lip. Why was she so nervous?

"You don't seem to be yourself." Vivaldi reached across the table to take Alice's chin lightly by her fingertips. The feel of Vivaldi's soft touch on Alice's skin sent shivers down her spine. Alice froze looking into the other woman's eyes. A blush seemed to crawl up Alice's neck and settle in her cheeks. "I don't want you to be sad." Alice blinked the words sent more shivers down her spine. Vivaldi moved her hand to brush her knuckles against Alice's cheeks. Even that light touch seemed to suck all the air from her lungs. The only thing she could do was stare, breath and blush.

"I'm fine." Alice finally managed to croak. Though couldn't find the strength to pull away the Queen's gentle touch. With a sigh Vivaldi pulled back and Alice suddenly felt an ache her chest for the woman to touch her again.

Vivaldi pulled her cut to her lips again and smiled. "As long as you're sure." Vivladi's hand still tingled from touching Alice's cool skin. The girl's cheek still showed traces of red and Vivaldi couldn't help but smile at it. Alice was so innocent. Vivaldi longed to touch Alice's smooth skin again but knew that she had probably pushed the limits with that.

"Thank you." Alice's voice was soft and for a brief second Vivaldi had thought that she had only imagined it. "Thank you, for cheering me up." Vivaldi looked up from the tea in her cup to meet Alice's eyes. There was something there… something that Vivaldi couldn't quite indentify and yet it sent shivers through her body.

"I'm glad it worked." Vivaldi answered, trying to hide how breathless she was. "Anything for Alice." She hadn't meant to voice it and now that she had her face heated and she stared down at her cup in one of her hands, the other drawing idly on the table cloth. Alice reached out, her hand lying on Vivaldi's. It seemed to startle them both before Vivaldi looked up and smiled warmheartedly at Alice, the girl returning the smile.

With a giggle Alice picked up her unfinished cupcake and took a bite. Frosting clung to her upper lip and Vivaldi laughed. Alice gave her a questioning glance.

"You have frosting…" Vivaldi trailed off as she giggled and pointed to her top lip. Alice blinked, far from understanding. As Vivaldi's giggles subsided she got to her feet. "You have frosting on your lip."

Alice blinked standing quickly turning to find the closest mirror. "Where?"

"Here." Vivaldi took Alice's chin turning her face towards her. Before Alice could react Vivaldi pulled the girl towards her, her lips pressing against hers. There was only a moment of hesitation before Alice opened to Vivaldi, returning the kiss. The Queen tasted of sugar, sweet, sweet cherries and something for fierce, sharper, cinnamon. Alice found herself, even though she did not initiate the kiss, wishing that it would last longer even as Vivaldi pulled away.

Vivaldi's mouth hovered over Alice's, leaving only millimeters between their mouths. Alice licked her lips, finishing any frosting Vivaldi didn't get then leaning towards the older woman to lick the rest of the frosting from her lips.

Vivaldi found herself at a loss for breath. Alice had tasted like strawberries, ever fresh rose's and something that Vivaldi couldn't quite decide what it was. The only noise came from their breathing, Alice's heartbeat and the tick of Vivaldi's clock in her chest. Alice's hand rested against her face and the other was entwined with Vivaldi's.

At a knock at the door the pair jumped and separated. Alice's collapsing into her chair and Vivaldi staring at the door.

"Come in." Vivaldi said still breathless. Clearing her throat she stared expectantly at the door.

"Your Majesty," A servant appeared at the door and Vivaldi felt pure hate at the fact that he had ruined her moment with Alice. "Blood Dupre has requested you're presence at the Clock Tower." Seeing the rage in Vivaldi's eyes he back slowly out of the room.

With a sigh Vivaldi turned back to Alice. The young girl was staring into her tea. Out the picture window the sunset was just beginning. "I'm sorry, but I must leave." Vivaldi mumbled, displeasure soaking through every word.

"I'll come with you." Alice said as she pushed to her feet. Vivaldi couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Whenever Alice left she wouldn't come back for an extended time.

Never the less Vivaldi nodded and stared out the window. Slowly she brushed off her skirts and headed towards the door. The walk through the garden was a quiet one and Vivaldi tried to walk slowly to extent the time with Alice. As they approached the maze Vivaldi turn right towards the Clock Tower. Alice, however stopped.

"What's the matter?" Vivaldi stopped and looked over at her love.

"I was wondering how Ace gets lost in the maze." Alice smiled up at Vivaldi and she smiled a sigh escaping through her lips.

"We can find out." Alice blushed but smiled. "I'm sure it would be fine if we got lost in the maze for a few minutes." Vivaldi mumbled as she led Alice further in.

"He's a patient man." Alice smiled as Vivaldi took her chin. The sunset blazed behind them as slowly lowered into the sky. Red, orange and pink painting themselves across their skin.


End file.
